


The Old Adage Is "New Year, New Me" and Roman is Ready For the Change.

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drugs, Drunken Confessions, Ficlet, Incest, M/M, Oneshot, Recreational Drug Use, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Roman's liked Remus for ages and is tired of lying about it.  He decides on a new year's confession, with help from some liquid courage.  They kiss to ring in the new year. Roman practices his drunk flirting.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The Old Adage Is "New Year, New Me" and Roman is Ready For the Change.

**Author's Note:**

> kind of a mess, lacking coherence but itcs the middle of the night and i don't have my keyboard >.<

Roman was drunk at the New Year's party. Drunk enough that walking felt a bit like floating, and he couldn't quite remember why he had come to the kitchen. Remus was there with a joint, and Roman's addled brain connected some dots that maybe didn't quite need connecting. As the countdown started, his eyes were drawn to Remus' lips.

'Oh,' his brain supplied, 'New Year's kiss.'

Remus looked up and quirked an eyebrow, but before he could even mention the chanted numbers Roman was pushing the arm with the lit joint aside by the wrist and sloppily pressing their faces together.

Remus looked dumbfounded.

"Roman, what the hell? Why did you kiss me?"

"It's traditional," Roman replied. Really, the answer should have been obvious. "For good luck."

"Yeah, no duh, but why did you kiss  _ me? _ "

"You're mine," slipped out before Roman could manage to hastily edit his thoughts into something more acceptable. Usually 'You're my brother,' was enough of an answer to wave away any questions about Roman's more tactile affections with Remus. Clearly this time he had finally misspoke and said what he was usually thinking.

Remus' eyes darkened at the claim. He deliberately stubbed his joint out, burning a spot of black into the table's glossy wood.

"Oh am I?" he purred, interested. "And just when were you going to tell  _ me _ ?"

Roman pouted at the question, face scrunched in concentration."

"Whoops," he stated flatly, voice full of irony, self depreciation, and a splash of humor. "Wasn't supposed to," he admitted. "Guess the cat's out of the bag."

Roman had the strong impression that he was going to regret that in the morning. In honesty though, he was tired of lying. Tired of 'Don't let people know,' constantly ringing at the forefront of his mind, and worrying about every glance and touch being the one that would be  _ too _ revealing. The kiss, though, would be enough in combination with the confession for Remus not to write it off as just the liqueur.

"You," Remus spoke slowly, testing out the weight of the sentence on his tongue. "Want me."

"Most ardently," Roman admitted, as breathless as any romance novel protagonist.

"Well fuck," Remus muttered. "I can't tell if I'm too high for this or not high enough."

"Which way would you kiss me?" Roman asked, sly and determined.

"Fuck," Remus repeated, and then dragged Roman into his lap to kiss him.


End file.
